


On Fathers

by SeliniErastis



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeliniErastis/pseuds/SeliniErastis
Summary: Marceline and Finn have a little talk about their not-so-great dads





	On Fathers

_“Our long bygone burdens,_  
_mere echoes of the spring._  
_But where have we come?_  
_And where shall we end?”._

The knock in the door interrupted her song. She groaned, annoyed. It was almost her bed time. The dying night had been a very prolific one, composing material for at least three new songs. She thanked herself for setting up the recorder for that one final verse. She turned off the recorder as the knocking repeated.

“I’m coming!”, she exclaimed, still with a little trail of annoyance in her voice.

She opened the door. She didn’t remember him as tall as he was now. He didn’t pass her neck (specially if she was floating) but Finn had definitely grown. She got lost in that sudden thought so it took her a bit before realizing how he was examinating the boy from toes to head. She shook her head.

“Finn? Even for you is a little early in the morning, don’t you think?”, said Marceline.

“Marceline, can I… talk with you for a little bit?”, said Finn, with insecure, playing with his own fingers.

“Better it doesn’t take long. I’m about to get on my pjs”, she said wit a smirk.

“Oh! Well- you know? It is kinda long. I better come some other time”. The deception in his voice was evident. He turned around and began to leave the place.

Marceline, who always had had a soft heart (sometimes, much to her own dismay), couldn’t help but feel that she had hurt him in some way. Now it was very clear that whatever was on his mind was important.

“Yo, Finn! Just joking. Come on! I can stay up late for you”.

“You sure?”, asked Finn.

“Pff! Of course dummy! Get your righteouss butt in my living room”.

Marceline let Finn in and closed the door behind him. The human sat on the couch as the vampire queen approached floating, finally sitting at his side.

“What’s inside that head inside that hat, hm?”.

“Marceline, I’ve been thinking… this night more than ever. It makes my head hurt and spin”

“Myabe there’s a little goblin inside your head in a quest to destroy you from the inside and become the greatest villain in Ooo?”.

Finn giggled.

“Nah, I don’t think so. It’s more like… I’ve been thinking about my life and- well, what is life? Why are we here? What am I supossed to do?”.

Marceline frowned, both in pity and worry for both Finn and herself. Marceline knew that feeling and having her friend talk about it didn't bring up the best memories.

“Finn, look. I’ve been there. I know exactly what are you going through. Don’t persue those thought like a dog chasing cars,” she folded her hands and stared at them, “They can lead you to really weird places, ya'know?”. Her voice had melancholy and sorrow.

“That’s why I came with you,” said Finn, making her stare at him again. “You are the oldest person I know. And they say that the oldest are the wisest. I wanted you to help me with this. Since I met Martin I’ve been worried if I’m going to become like him. I know, it's been years but... sometimes, when I look at the mirror, I look less like my mom and start looking like him. I don't like it. It... it scares me”.

Marceline pursed her lips. The pity she felt for him was honest. She cared about him. In her mind, despite his history of tough heroic boy and that chubby yet strong body, he was truly someone to protect and help. Not all the monsters can be defeated with swords and kicks, and she knew it.

"Did you ever worry about that? Ending up being like your dad" he asked, taking Marceline aback. Suddenly, she felt exposed and vulnerable. She didn't like it all. But she understood that, if she wanted to help him, she would have to yield.

"Yeah, I guess. Never really liked the old man, at least not while he was close to me. I guess he really loves me, but he's not the best at showing it, or has his own way to do it. Still... he didn't care to make me comfortable about it. He conspired to get me to rule the Nigthosphere but hey! If it wasn't for you, I'd been stuck in a miserable eternity" she said playfully, gaining a fleeting grin from Finn. "But yeah, I definitely don't wanna be like him. I have someone else to look up at in that sense" she said, remembering the gray haired man that helped her when she needed it the most.

She put her hand on his shoulder.

“Finn, if I know something about life is that your father is not always  _your father._ Your origins don’t define who you are, only you can decide. You had wonderful parents who teached you good and made you who you are now. Martin wasn’t there for you but there are people who took care of you and gave you love. Those are your real family, that is what you are going to become”.

Finn looked down. He smiled. His smile got wider and wider. Remembrance of his adoptive family and the time with his mom in those faraway islands danced in a frantic and hearhwarming parade in his mind.

He looked back at Marceline. He leaned in and dared to kiss the most dangerous creature of the night in the cheek. The eyes of the demon’s daughter opened wide and her face blushed.

“Thanks, Marceline”.

The shocked expresion of the girl softened into a smile as she sighed.

“Don’t get cheesy!”, she exclaimed, punching his arm, making him giggle.

Finn yawned. Only then Marceline really noticed the bags under his eyes. His bags looked like they had their own bags.

“Have you slept at all?”, asked Marceline, almost in a scolding tone.

“Not much,” he yawned again, “Just… five hours in the last two days?”.

Marceline shook her head and blinked rapidly in disbelief.

“Welp, I suppose you’ll have to sleep here”.

“What?”.

“I think I have something you can use as pajamas somewhere. Let’s go upstairs”.

“Upstairs? Where am I gonna sleep?”.

“In my bed”.

“And where are you gonna sleep”.

“In my bed, duh!”.

“But… but…”.

“The only butt I want is yours sleeping in my bed, now!”, she exclaimed, one hand on her waist and the other pointing to the room upstairs.

Finn sighed in defeat and climbed up the stairs under Marceline’s attent watch. Once he was upstairs, Marceline sighed.

“Control yourself, Marceline. He only got taller… and wisest… and his face is more- Ugh! It’s gonna be a long day”.


End file.
